The Philistines (Abimelech)
The Philistines led by Abimelech is a custom civilization by Leugi, with contributions from Tomatekh, Regalman and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Philistines The Philistines were people of Greek origin who settled on the southern coast of Palestine in the 12th century bc, about the time of the arrival of the Israelites. According to biblical tradition, the Philistines came from Caphtor (possibly Crete). They are mentioned in Egyptian records as prst, one of the Sea Peoples that invaded Egypt in about 1190 bc after ravaging Anatolia, Cyprus, and Syria. After being repulsed by the Egyptians, they occupied the coastal plain of Palestine from Joppa (modern Tel Aviv–Yafo) southward to the Gaza Strip. The area contained the five cities (the Pentapolis) of the Philistine confederacy (Gaza, Ashkelon Ascalon, Ashdod, Gath, and Ekron) and was known as Philistia, or the Land of the Philistines. It was from this designation that the whole of the country was later called Palestine by the Greeks. Abimelech Abimelech, also known as Achish, son of Maoch, was the king of Gath; one of the five cities in the Philistine Pentapolis. A contemporary of Kings Saul and David of Israel, biblical accounts place Abimelech as the king who ultimately defeated Saul's army at the battle of Gilboa, allowing the Philistines to gain control of several key cities in southern Canaan. Etymologically, Achish may also be related to Suwardata, a powerful regional king mentioned in the Amarna letters. Dawn of Man May Dagon watch over thee and give thee welfare, noble Achish, King of Gath! Though their origins have been lost to time, connected to the mystery of the enigmatic Sea Peoples, the Philistines built a mighty Pentapolis in the southern Levant; developing a vibrant culture equally renowned for its indomitable warriors and joyous feasts. Yet, its location also placed the Philistines as bitter rivals to the emerging Kingdom of Israel. Amidst this constant warfare, it was you, Son of Maoch, who offered peace and hospitality to David as he fled the suspicions of Saul. Your guidance would lead the Philistine army to victory over Saul's forces, paving the way for David's ascension to the throne of Judah, and helping to secure Philistine control of southern Canaan. Yet, in just a few short centuries, even the mighty Pentapolis would fall as Assyria began its march across the ancient Middle East. Abimelech, much of the legacy and culture of your people has been lost. What is known has been maligned and tarnished through the stories of your enemies. It is time to return, to settle a new homeland and raise your drinks in praise to the gods once more. Can you forge a new empire whose history shall never be forgotten? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Salutations, weak and fragile friend. Come, join us in our festivities to our gods!" Introduction: "I'm Achish, my people call me Abimelech, but some foreigners know me as Suwardata. Welcome to Philistia, have you brought something for the holy feast?" Introduction: "We have guests it seems... Hopefully you'll not be here too long, for we are about to hold a week-long feast. Call me Abimelech, leader of the Philistines. Defeat: "Your treachery shall not be forgotten. May our lands and gods be in war forever!" Defeat: "At least my people enjoyed their faith, yours are cursed with your faith!" Defeat: "Dagon will surely favour you should you grant him this offering!" Unique Attributes Strategy An expansive Civ with plenty of motivation for early settling or conquest. Establish a core of Cities for an influx of Gold and Faith from connecting Luxuries. Then, with Composite Bows and Pelesets, conquer your neighbour(s) for more prosperity. The Brewery's lack of maintenance gives you more money to invest in military or infrastructure, and its bonuses for Wine and Wheat might provide you with some priority targets. Channel your vast Faith and Gold into any Victory. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Start the Sea People Invasion The Peleset can allow us to conquer and expand through the sea, and our enemies are not prepared for such a threat. No land will stand before our arms! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Philistines * Player must have discovered Bronze Working * Must be enacted before reaching Medieval Era * May only be enacted once Costs: * 1 Magistrate * 750 Gold Rewards: * Receive a Maintenance Free Peleset unit for every city you own (up to 4 Peleset) * Already trained Peleset and those gifted receive a bonus against cities Establish the Philistine Pentapolis After immigration from different tribes it is time for us to establish our empire. To do this, we can set up a Pentapolis in our five most important cities, allowing us to create a land called Philistia. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Philistines * Player must have at least 5 cities * Must be enacted after reaching the Classical Era * May only be enacted once Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 1000 Gold Rewards: * Each of your first five cities receive a Seranim Palace (+2 Gold, +2 Faith, +1 Culture, +1 Production, +10 XP for units trained in this city) * Start a Golden Age * Your civilization will be known as Philistia Goliath of Gath Our troops have been battling with our enemies on the Valley of Elah. As our customs demand, we need a Champion to decide the outcome of battles in single combat and so terrify our opponents. A Champion of Dagon, our great god, must arise against our weak and feeble enemies. A man of Tell es-Safi, called Goliath, has proven to be strong and terrifying, as well as unusually tall, he could get rid of every enemy with a single hit of his sword. 'Option 1: '''Let's get him the blessing of Dagon our God * Lose Gold and Faith * Gain a free stronger Peleset Unit, that earns faith from kills and terrifies nearby opponents. '''Option 2: '''Let's hope no stones are thrown at him * Gain a free stronger Peleset Unit that terrifies nearby opponents but may not be upgraded '''Option 3: '''Our troops shall suffice against this enemy * Nothing. Full Credits List * ''Leugi: Author * Tomatekh: Pedias * Regalman: Pedias * Viregel: Pedias Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Semitic Cultures